1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger for charging rechargeable (secondary) batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-187366 discloses a battery charger in which a switching element, such as a relay, is interposed in an output line connecting a switching power source and the rechargeable battery. When charging the battery is not performed, the switching element is turned off. Thus, the battery is disconnected from the output line and placed in a charge disabled condition. The battery is not supplied with power from the switching power source until the charging operation is commenced. Power supply to the battery is not performed after the charging operation is complete.